uwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Candles
Bij Candles & Candles worden kaarsen nog ambachtelijk gemaakt en kan U terecht voor alles wat met kaarsen en licht te maken heeft. De winkel annex atelier bevindt zich op de benedenverdieping van het Winkelcentrum Agatha in Kantstad, Ziltland. Geschiedenis van het kaarsenmaken De Etrusken of Etruriërs (Grieks: Tyrsênoi of Tyrrhênoi), een ontwikkeld volk in Midden-Italië, (nu Toscanië), gebruikten enkele eeuwen voor Christus een touw gedrenkt in pek, olie of vet als verlichting. Er zijn aanwijzingen dat al veel eerder kaarsen voor verlichting werden gebruikt. In de graftombe van Toetanchamon (14e eeuw voor Chr.) zijn kandelaars (of toortshouders) aangetroffen. In de Romeinse tijd verschijnt de kaars definitief ten tonele. Vet of was diende toen als brandstof. Kaarsen maken De kaars bestaat uit :1) een pit (lont) :2) stearine, paraffine of een mengsel van beide of :3) bijenwas *pit, ook wel lont genoemd :De pit of het lont wordt gevlochten van gebleekte of ongebleekte katoenen garens, variërend van 4 tot 45 draden. Het vlechten vindt zodanig plaats dat de pit tijdens het branden naar één kant ombuigt en daardoor in het buitenste deel van de vlam verbrandt en zo op lengte wordt gehouden. Niet alleen is het van belang dat de pit gebogen brandt, ook gaat het om de snelheid, waarmee de pit brandt ten opzichte van de stearine of de was. :Om te snel branden van de pit te voorkomen wordt de pit behandeld met een mengsel van zouten, zogenoemde brandvertragende middelen. Ook verhinderen de genoemde zouten het nagloeien van de pit doordat zij deze afsluiten van de lucht. Verder dient de pit de stearine, paraffine en was goed op te zuigen. *kaarsenmateriaal :De meest gebruikte grondstoffen voor het kaarsenmateriaal zijn stearine en paraffine. :Paraffine heeft het voordeel boven stearine, dat deze bij verbranding meer licht geeft; bovendien is paraffine goedkoper dan stearine. Het nadeel van een paraffinekaars is dat deze eerder gaat druipen en gemakkelijker kromtrekt dan een stearinekaars. *Stearine :is een mengsel van stearinezuur (octadecaanzuur, C17H35-COOH) en palmitinezuur (hexadecaanzuur (C15H31-COOH)) en wordt bereid uit dierlijke vetten, plantaardige oliën en vistraan. Het vet of de olie wordt bij hoge temperatuur (260º C) en druk (50 atm) gehydrolyseerd tot glycerol en een mengsel van vetzuren. Dit proces heet verzepen. Er zijn twee manieren om de vetzuren te zuiveren: :Methode Chevreul :de vetzuren worden gescheiden door de afgekoelde vetzuren door persen te scheiden van oliezuur. Het oliezuurgehalte wordt na harding (additie van waterstof) tot beneden 1% gebracht. Destillatie onder lage druk leverde voldoende zuiver stearine. :Modern :Bij een modernere methode wordt het vetzuurmengsel door kristallisatie bij lage temperatuur gescheiden in oliezuur en stearine. Daarna volgt harding en destillatie. * Paraffine :Paraffine wordt verkregen bij de zuivering van ruwe aardolie. De fractie smeerolie bevat vaak zoveel hoogstollende paraffine, dat ze niet als smeerolie bruikbaar is. De paraffine wordt afgescheiden door uitvriezen. De zo verkregen paraffine heeft een oliegehalte beneden 0,5%. Voor gebruik in de kaarsenindustrie dient het smelttraject 52-54ºC te zijn. :Veelal wordt aan paraffine een deel stearine toegevoegd (5-25%) om een betere weerstand tegen druipen en een verhoogde vormvastheid te verkrijgen. Ons aanbod Benevens handgemaakte kaarsen, devotielichtjes, theelichtjes, paaskaarsen, sfeerlichtjes en verjaardagskaarsjes beschikt Candles & Candles over een uitgebreide collectie kaarsenhouders in verschillende vormen en materialen. De bijenwaskaarsen worden in Libertas vervaardigd uit bijenwas afkomstig van Gregorius, de imker die zijn imkerij in de onmiddellijke omgeving van de Auerbacher Hof in Piatra heeft. De honing zèlf wordt momenteel nog te koop aangeboden aan een klein kraampje voor de deur van Gregorius. Candles & Candles is bijzonder trots op hun bijenwaskaarsen; niet enkel omdat ze met de meeste zorg worden vervaardigd maar ook en vooral omdat 10% van de opbrengst van elke kaars wordt gestort op rekening van de vzw Hallo. De vzw Hallo zet zich in voor autistische kinderen en volwassenen en wil zo spoedig mogelijk aan een centrum beginnen om ouders en kinderen te begeleiden en te leren omgaan met alle vormen van autisme. Er wordt daarbij gedacht aan een locatie in Piatra of omgeving. Autisme is een '''anders zijn' met vele gezichten dat geen landsgrenzen kent''. Soorten kaarsen * Compositiekaarsen :Compositiekaarsen bestaan meestal uit een mengsel van stearine en paraffine; soms uit andere mengsels, bijvoorbeeld bijenwas en paraffine. Stearine voegt men niet alleen toe aan paraffine vanwege de verbetering van de brandeigenschappen, maar ook om paraffinekaarsen beter uit de gietvorm te kunnen verwijderen; stearine krimpt namelijk meer bij afkoeling. * Bijenwaskaarsen : worden gemaakt van 100% zuivere bijenwas van de beste kwaliteit. Ze verspreiden een heerlijke geur en geven een zacht, rustig licht. De kaarsen hebben een lange brandduur en branden zeer gelijkmatig op. : De bijen hebben miljoenen bloemen moeten bezoeken om hun raten te bouwen waar uiteindelijk de kaarsen van worden gemaakt. : De was zweten ze uit, uit 8 zeer kleine wasklieren aan de onderzijde van hun achterlijf. Ze nemen de uitgezwete was, die dan nog praktisch kleur- en geurloos is, in hun bek, voegen wat speeksel toe, kauwen erop en plakken dan korreltje voor korreltje met z'n duizenden tegelijk in die donkere bijenkast alles zo tezamen tot die prachtige zeshoekige raten. Dit doen zij zeer goed samenwerkend en zeer geordend. Vandaar het respect dat men reeds in de oudheid had voor deze bijzondere insecten. Bijen zijn meesters in het samenleven en samenwerken. : Bijenwas heeft als het pas door de bijen gemaakt is nog geen kleur. De was kleurt in de raten warm-geel door het aanwezige stuifmeel. Dit is de klassieke kleur voor bijenwas- kaarsen. : Het is ook mogelijk de bijenwas te bleken, hiervoor gebruiken we waterstofperoxyde. Dit is voor bijen een lichaamseigen, natuur stof. De procedure beinvloedt dus op geen enkele manier de natuurlijkheid van de was. * Dompelkaarsen : worden volgens de oudste methode gemaakt : de lonten worden herhaaldelijk ondergedompeld in vloeibare was, die "au bain marie" op een constante temperatuur gehouden wordt. Zo wordt de was laag voor laag opgebouwd tot de gewenste dikte is bereikt. Bij sommige kaarsen kan dit tot 9 uur oplopen. Door deze regelmatige gelaagheid brandt de kaars gelijkmatig en langzaam. * Gegoten kaarsen : worden op traditionele wijze gemaakt. Deze manier van kaarsen maken is heel geschikt om allerlei vormen te maken. Hiervoor wordt de lont in het midden van de vorm geplaatst waarna deze met was wordt gevuld. Als de was afgekoeld en gehard is wordt de kaars voorzichtig uit de vorm gehaald. * Raatkaarsen : worden gemaakt door raatvellen strak op te rollen rond een lont. Raatvellen onstaan door rechthoekige raatvormen met bijenwas op te vullen. Deze manier van kaarsen maken is heel geschikt om samen met de kinderen thuis te doen ! Prijzentabel Bronnen http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaars | Category:Ziltland Category:Kantstad Category:Winkelcentrum Category:Handelspand Category:Handelszaak